The Coma
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: What if everything Nikita knows about Division was just a dream she had while in a coma?


Black boxes full of illegal secrets, deadly games, evil enemies. That was Nikita's day to day life. Or so she thought it was. But then she woke up.

"We have to get out of here.." She whispered, as she gathered her surroundings; A white hospital rooms, so empty, except for the presence of one man. Michael.

"Oh god.. Can I get a doctor in here she just woke up! Nikita, baby, it's okay, you're fine don't worry." Michael said in a panic as he tried to get her medical attention and soothe her all at once.

"What.. but we have to take down Division before Percy and Amanda kill us an-" Nikita whispered but was cut off by the entrance of a swarm of doctors and nurses.

She and Michael were silent for the whole five minutes while the doctors checked her. As soon as they left though, Michael spoke up.

"Babe, what do you mean by _taking down Division_ and _before Percy and Amanda kill us_?"

"Michael, Percy's gone wild and we have to stop him! Amanda's teaming up with Gogol and double-crossing him. And they both want to kill us and Alex since we've gone rogue. They tried to kill me didn't they, that's why I'm here isn't it?"

Michael laughed as he took the chair beside the bed, "You're funny Nikita. You got here after your training with the recruits went wrong and Mitch kicked you in the head. You've been in a coma for the past month and a half, Nikita."

"Training with the recruits..?" she asked, her face scrunched in question, yet Michael still thought she was beautiful.

"Of course Nikita, we've been in charge of Division ever since your father took his retirement. He did a good job, but I think we're doing better. " He responded with a wink.

"Taking over Division? But Michael, do you not know how corrupted it it? And my father? Why would he run division, I don't even know who he is for Christ sakes!" She yelled, annoyed with not knowing what was going on.

"You mean… You really don't know what I'm talking about?" He asked, his tone serious and concerned.

"No Michael, I don't. I was a foster kid, I don't know who my real father is, and I didn't have any siblings. Then I was brought to Division. I was a corrupted, drugged up teen. They taught me how to defend myself, how to handle weapons, but mostly, how to kill. And you know what? I liked that at first. Don't you remember any of this Michael? Then I ran away, and Division's been hunting me since then. I got you to turn on them finally, but Percy and Amanda want me dead."

Michael's eyes were getting wider and wider as she spoke. "Nikita, hunny… you must of dreamt that all while you were in your coma. You aren't an only child, you have two sisters, remember? Alex and you are pretty much attached at the hip, and Amanda, she's the guidance councillor at Division. Although you two don't get along, you both love each other greatly. As for your father… Nikita, Percy is your father. You were never in foster care, you never have been addicted to drugs, and you were not recruited into Division; you came with your father every day, and you trained with the recruits."

Nikita was stunned, and couldn't say a word, so Michael continued.

"That's how we met, my first day as a trainer for the recruits. If one of them didn't understand or needed help, you were by their side a.s.a.p. It became a competition between the two of us to see who could help the most recruits. After we got married three years ago, your father handed Division over to us. The President loves how you are with the recruits, says you're the best he's seen in Division's lifetime."

"Michael, babe, I don't remember any of this…" She was worried; what if she didn't get her memory back ever again.

"It's ok, Nikita. The doctor said it will probably come back, there's of very high chance of that. Now relax, I've stressed you out too much already." Michael whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

When Nikita came back to Division, every recruit was ecstatic to have her back, and secretly, so was she. She loved the recruits, they were like her own children, and the atmosphere around here was comforting.

Near lunch, she made her way to Michael's office. She knocked three times on the heavy oak door before opening it and letting herself in.

"How's your first day back, hun?" Michael asked as she came to sit on his desk.

"Wonderful, I love it here. Oh by the way, I've got something to ask you." She had a mischievous glint in her eye has she said the last part.

"Shoot!"

"So, remember that one time my dad let me go on a mission, and it was the two of us in Haiti, and we got locked in the container for five days? We thought we were both going to die? That's when I realized how much I loved you." She said with a smile.

As she got up to leave, Michael realized what she just said, "Hey, wait a second, did you… You remembered?"

"Mhm, I think I've got my whole life remembered." She was smiling, for this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"Nikita, I love you, so much." Michael whispered as he planted a kiss on her lips. He couldn't be any happier.

"I love you so much too."


End file.
